The color of your blood
by Koning Pin
Summary: No use crying over spilled milk. Or blood.
1. Let me drink your color

Hello, I am back after a very long break. I know this subject has been covered time and time again but still I wanted to make it in my own style and maybe it turns out interesting and rich enough that you'll forget you already read similar things. The story keeps some elements from the original animation but it is mainly AU. Give it a shot. I hope it won't be an eye sore. :) A lot of styles are going to be blending in pretty much like in the original animation. You'll be reading romance, fantasy, gore, angst, comedy, smut etc. Please bear with me and hopefully it will be a rewarding experience. I know I have a history of dropping stories, deleting them in the midst of writing and other disrespectful things, and I apologize for it. I am looking forward to keep this one up and going but if you feel like you've had enough of me then I understand.

 _Italics: thoughts_

 **bold: flashbacks**

 _Where...am I? A dream?_

Natsuki groaned in pain, her head pounding. Through her half lidded eyes, the diffuse light of a bed side lamp seeped. She then heard murmurs and shuffling. She wasn't alone. The faint sound of a voice made her perk her ears. A second voice could be heard followed by a muffled laugh.

Just what exactly went on that evening? Natsuki tried to remember while struggling to distinguish the forms in the room. Her body was numb, she noticed. She couldn't move. Well that also might have had something to do with the tie that kept her wrists locked to the bed post, above her head. She couldn't feel her hands.

That pounding in her ears, was that her heart? It wasn't a dream. Natsuki tried pulling against her restraints to no avail.

She heard that voice again, much closer then the first time so she turned her head in the direction of the sound to find a pair of dark red eyes staring back at her. Her insides clenched at the intensity of that look.

"Ara, it usually works for a little while longer." The other woman was so close, Natsuki could smell her tea scented breath. She blinked slowly at the honey coated voice. Her lips moved but the words got stuck in the back of her throat. From somewhere in the room a crude laugh rang.

"It can't be helped. Hurry up and do it before she becomes noisy." Said the same person. Looking in the general direction of the voice, Natsuki hardly distinguished the frail frame of a high school girl clad in her uniform. As the image got clearer, Natsuki's eyes grew larger.

"You." She managed to mumble.

"Huuh? Remembered something?" Her voice dripped with amusement. White teeth peeked through, her lips curved in a sadistic smile.

That's right. Natsuki remembered this girl.

" **What are you having?" Natsuki looked down at the glass she held with both hands.**

" **Root beer." She said and smiled dumbly in the girl's direction.**

" **Lame. Are you in middle school?" She mocked. Her hair was short and red just like her temper. Wet with perspiration, it stuck to her neck and temples. "Come and drink with us adults over there." She nodded over her shoulder.**

" **Are you trying to pick me up?" Natsuki asked with a lopsided grin.**

" **Don't be gross."**

Pretty much everything else became just a blur shortly after that. Natsuki's stomach did a sickening flip.

"You drugged me." She finally said, her breath shallow with panic. No matter how much air she gulped she felt like suffocating. Her chest rose quickly. Adding up to the initial shock was the fact that she was stark naked with just a thin sheet dropped over her middle section. Her eyes stung from keeping her tears back.

"Look at the bright side. At least we're not men." The red haired girl pointed. Natsuki's jaw clenched. _How is this any better?_ , her mind screamed.

"It is." Said the woman occupying the space next to her on the bed. Natsuki's heart skipped a beat. Did she say that out loud?

"If a man were to be in this position..." There was a half hearten concern in the thick accent but the wine colored eyes were laughing. The other girl in the room scoffed.

"Who are you. What do you want from me?"

"Ah such a straight forward girl." The woman singsonged in Natsuki's ear.

"Mou...I told you to hurry up. Now we'll have to gag her." The red head said, stepping out of the shadows and closing up to the bed. She was casually filing her nails. She peaked at Natsuki from under long eyelashes.

"Although you'd probably enjoy that, seitokaichou." She continued, referring to the girl lying sideways on the bed, dangerously close to the helpless girl.

"Ara, Yuuki san knows me so well."

Natsuki sighed.

 _This is what I get for going to Mai's stupid party._

...

Natsuki gave a shocked yelp at the sight of the blade that peeked out of it's elegant sheath. Even the woman holding the knife was a bit startled at the feminine pitch of the scream. Her lips settled in a barely contained grin. The blade shined sharply even in the dim, yellow light. Its ivory sheath was engraved with strange signs that could've been the letters of a dead language.

"Ara, don't make such a face. This is perfectly sanitized." The horror on Natsuki's face grew when the knife was showcased a few inches from the tip of her nose. Not being able to contain the fear any more, Natsuki screamed from the top of her lungs. Tears streamed down her face. She pulled desperately at the tie and kicked her legs. The sheets covering her private parts slipped off but she was too far gone to care. Her head jerked to the sides, black, silky hair whipping the porcelain skin.

"This is no good." Her captor said in a resolute voice. She reached in her jacket's pocket and fished a red capsule. She then sett it on her tongue and proceeded to straddle Natsuki's lap. Natsuki froze as the other woman hovered over her naked form. Her palm was cold as it cupped a tear stained cheek. Her head lowered, chestnut blocked Natsuki's fogged vision and a pair of brilliant rubies were staring at her lips. In a flash her mouth was engulfed by the other's and a strong tongue was pushing against feebly clenched teeth. Her cries were muffled and the other girl moaned wantonly. Natsuki's hips shot up in an attempt to push the other body off of her, and her legs started pushing against the mattress. Before she even realized it she had already swallowed the capsule along with the bitter saliva of the woman on top. She let go of Natsuki's mouth and leaned back on the girl's knees. Their bare thighs were touching where seitokaichou's skirt had ridden up. Her breaths came out raged and her eyes color mellowed down to a chocolate hue, pupils dilated.

"You are one sick creature." The red head spoke.

The other woman just licked her lips in response. Natsuki didn't feel sleepy but rather she felt like her body was being lift off the bed. She felt light and tingling and warm. Her hands were beginning to swell. She moved her fingers and flinched at the pain. She gasped when she felt the cold blade on her inner thigh. The floating sensation continued, distracting her from the sharp tool caressing her skin.

"Itadakimasu." Natsuki thought she heard.

She bit her lip when the same blade pierced skin and buried her face in her stretched arm when a warm mouth covered the cut and sucked.


	2. Breakfast

In one swift blade motion, Natsuki's hands were set free and they fell limply at her sides. The read head dropped the blood stained tool in disgust. The unconscious girl's body slumped even more, her dark tresses falling over her pale face. Her lips were a violet hue.

"You overdid it, Fujino." She then said, her green, vibrant eyes studying the handy work of the student council president.

The woman in question was half draped over her victim, her breathing erratic as she gripped the covers. Her honey colored bangs were tussled and sprawled over Natsuki's thighs and knees. Her clothes were crumpled, damp with perspiration and blood.

The copper taste and smell of warm, fresh blood made her weak in the knees. Her eyes were glossy and dazed with euphoria.

"How unsightly." The younger woman spoke again, even though her voice held a trace of admiration. "I'll go get the bath ready." The other just hummed in approval.

She rested her head against one arm as the hand of the other brushed the pale skin under its palm. It was incredibly warm and it pricked at the touch. It made Shizuru want to feast on her all over again. She distracted herself from the opened wounds on the creamy thighs by looking up at the motionless face of her pray. Her lips stretched in a thin mischievous smile.

 _I ended up enjoying myself a little too much. Thank you for the meal, kawaii ojousan._

She got up and started undressing, her clothes hitting the floor one by one. Her underwear dropped around her ankles, moist and sticky. Trying not to drag her feet with fatigue, she walked in the steamy bath. She gathered her hair in a messy bun, golden strands still clinging to her neck and collar.

Shizuru felt absolutely drained as she let the hot water envelop her tense muscles. Feeding was so stimulating that her body responded similarly to how it would during intercourse. Having a prolonged orgasm was exhausting even for the undead.

She stretched lazily sending water ripples splashing over the edge of the tub. Looking at her extended leg she flashed an appreciative smile. Her skin already looked younger and it glistened gloriously.

...

Back in the room, a clean uniform waited for her, complete with underwear and school bag. She picked up her wrist watch from the bed stand on Natsuki's side. The girl was still out cold but Shizuru leaned and planted a grateful kiss on her cheek.

Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Her senior wondered out loud while buttoning up her jacket. She quickly went back to her casual and relaxed self.

"You just had breakfast."

"This and that are two different things." Came the cheerful reply.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ The younger girl wondered.

"I want rice porridge." Shizuru announced in her melodiously accented voice.

" Hai, hai."

"What about sleeping beauty here?" Yuuki pointed at Natsuki's motionless figure.

"Cover her up." The other girl said as if it was the most obvious thing to do in that moment.

"What? Like a corpse?"

Shizuru shot her a stern look. Natsuki was, understandably, in a deep sleep but not as deep as to be to be called dead. She should know.

 _Catching a cold is going to be the least of her worries._ The red head thought but covered her anyway.

"Yuuki san is a grumpy old man in the morning." Sang the chestnut devil.

"I don't want to hear that from someone that's been around longer then the pyramids."

"See what I mean?"

...

Hours later the fervent knocks on her door made Natsuki flinch and shudder violently under the shower stream. The water had gone cold without her noticing. The blood was long rinsed off her body into a diluted pink puddle at her feet. She pressed the tap closed. The knocks were relentless.

She could hardly recognise herself in the mirror, her face gaunt and pale, bags under her red eyes. Slipping a towel around herself, with water still dripping from her hair she walked to the door. It turned out the door had been safely locked.

"Go away." Natsuki shouted at the flat nothingness in front of her.

"We're going to be late." The girl behind the door screamed over the hassle in the corridor.

"Oh. Mai...go ahead without me."

"Whaaat?"

"I said go_"

"I heard what you said." Mai interrupted in an fit. "Get your ass out here."

When there was no reply, a fist went banging the splinters out of the unlucky barrier.

"It's just that...I'm a little hungover." She lied.

"Aren't we all." There was a bit of a commotion in the hallway when a lost freshman couldn't find her room and came over to ask Mai who stopped another group of girls to ask them. Natsuki leaned her back against the cool wood of her door. Her eyes settled on the bare mattress. The stained sheets were crumpled at the bed's foot. Her life was suddenly hosting events that weren't even from this world.

Looking down at her thighs she felt nauseous and if not for the door behind she would've crumbled to the floor. She gingerly touched the skin where precise cuts had left blushing, hot scars. The cuts healed surprisingly well and fast. She couldn't say the same about the wounds around her wrists where she had been tied to the bed.

To think that she was actually looking forward to start her high school life.

 _I can't let anyone see me like this._ Her thighs cut, her wrists hurt, it looked a lot more like she had some serious emotional problems.

 _Nobody will believe me._ She was drugged, undressed and harassed, was cut open with a ceremonial knife and had her blood sucked. Surely, it wasn't one of those things that girls gossiped about in the lavatory while applying make up.

"Fine." Mai huffed in annoyance, "Just don't come asking for my notes, loser." The sound of her steps quickly faded in the dormitory's general murmur.

Natsuki sighed in relief. Weakly, she pushed herself away from the door, stumbled forward until her knees hit the bed's edge. She fell in front of it, resting her arms and head on the mattress. Shortly she succumbed to the numbness and dozed off.


	3. We meet again

Thank you for your reviews, everyone. I know that you are looking forward to answers and maybe some more action but I think I've already set a certain pace to this story and that is hard to change now. It's still a blushing baby. :) I hope it doesn't feel too confusing or out of character and that it will still be enjoyable.

* * *

"Mou, Natsuki, what were you thinking skipping school all day yesterday." Mai groaned.

"You're a pain in the neck...are you even listening?" Natsuki was completely distracted. Slumped over her desk, she still felt tired and weak. That expression rang weirdly in her ear. _Pain in the neck, huh?...in the neck._ It was useless, trying to figure it out. She already decided that morning, when she set off to school, that she would not be held back by what happened. She tried to rationalize it. People were weird, obsessed, dangerous, she knew that much.

 _This school even has an occult club...an occult club!_

"We have a physical exam today." Natsuki straightened up like a bolt and looked at Mai completely dumb-struck.

"Tell me you're joking."

"I am not." Mai smirked. "You'd better have a clean pair of panties." She cheekily added. _Panties?!_ That was the least of her problems. The marks on her thighs came to mind. Not to mention her bruised wrists, and the blushes covering her sides and breasts. How would she explain those? She didn't remember much of it herself and she wanted to keep it that way.

...

In the meantime the student council debated over the new budget, in their own relaxed and quiet way.

The president of the council hummed contently at the flavor of the tea. The clock on the wall calmly moved it's second hand. The energetic cheer of students on their PE class, faintly reached into that stillness. The secretary was busy typing away at his computer and next to him, the ever so impatient executive member of the council shook her leg in irritation.

"We have way too many clubs." Suzushiro Haruka burst when the silence seemed to stretch forever. "We should only keep the sports and arts clubs and disband all the others."

"That would be troublesome." The council's president said, glancing over her cup of tea. "They meet all the school's requirements."

"Fishing club, gardening club, occult club, tea club, cooking club, glasses club!" The executive's voice pitched in outrage.

"Ara, we have a tea club?" Shizuru beamed. Haruka was all but pulling her hairs out.

"That is not the point!" The president knew that her colleague was right. She looked at the papers in front of her and it seemed like although the number of students was dropping, the number of founded clubs grew every year. She set down her emptied cup and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Then why don't we try and merge the clubs with similar interests into one club?" She brushed a golden strand off her shoulder with the back of her hand. For a moment, her usually dark brown eyes shone a burgundy hue. Maybe it had been just the reflection of the setting sun.

It was rare that the laid back, tea fanatic came up with any real solutions to their school's problems. Most of the time, Haruka wondered why the bubuzuke woman even bothered coming to their meetings, when she ended up doing all the work. Piles of paper were stacking up on Shizuru's desk while she had no idea what half of them were. Once a month she just signed them all without giving them a second glance, to bring hell down on the council, not a week later, for all the ridiculous requests she approved. Haruka would be all up in her face while she would just cup her cheek with a melodious "kannin na!". In all seriousness she didn't understand the importance of the student council and didn't really care.

"We've also had complaints about the student council having too much staff." Haruka's voice, as she said that, wavered just a little.

"Ara, is there a formal complaint?" Shizuru stared her colleague directly in the eyes.

"N-not really. But I've heard_"

"We can't have the student council base its actions on rumors." The president said flatly.

 _Why do you even care?_ Haruka screamed in her mind.

"There are people around that don't contribute with anything to the council, or to the school for that matter." She countered.

"Mind you put names to your accusations?" It was not rare that the two council members would have a standoff at their meetings, that ended unfavorably for Suzushiro san.

"I needn't give name to the very obvious." The blonde spat looking pointedly in the direction of a red head that fingered her phone not paying them any mind.

"Ara, at least Yuuki san shows up for our meetings." In afterthought she sweetly added "and brews the tea."

"Yukin_I mean Kikukawa san has a frail body. She can't help it that she's sick!" _So this is how it's going to be._ Haruka thought. It was her Yukino against Fujino's rude pet. She scoffed and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed in superiority over her generous chest. _This is not over, Fujino._

"If we're done, I promised Youko sensei I'd help with the physical exam for the first year's." Shizuru excused herself and was already packing her things before the fuming executive could protest. On cue, the red head tucked her phone in the cleavage of her uniform and dragged her feet to the door sliding it open and exiting without a glance in the council's direction. _What's her problem?!_ Suzishiro san's nostrils flared indignantly.

"Thank you for the hard work." Kanzaki Reito kun cheerfully declared sliding his chair back and bowing in Shizuru's direction.

"As if!" The executive exploded. Shizuru took off with an idle smile.

...

Natsuki was being dragged towards the nurse's office by a very determined Mai Tokiha.

"Mai, Mai, let go of me. I said I'll go. I'll walk there myself." Her cries and pleas were ignored as they went on through the school's halls. Mai's only fault was having a big sister complex pushed on her defenseless friend, since she left her real brother back in her home town to come and study at Fuuka. Natsuki got that, she really did, but that didn't stop her occasional thoughts of pushing Mai down the stairs arise.

Caught up in her rambling about how Natsuki was a high school student now and should start acting more like it and be more responsible and more feminine and less scary and "uncute", Mai hardly noticed her friend stiffening up. Just when she was about to tell Natsuki to give up on skipping the physical exam, the arm she firmly had in her grasp was yanked away so forcefully that, for a moment, she lost her footing and gave a surprised yelp. Natsuki was backing away with a petrified expresion.

"Natsu_!"

"Ara, ara. " Mai turned to see the student council president coming their way, with her school bag cradled in her arms. Close behind, Nao Yuuki, second year student at Fuuka, was absently tugging on her red bangs.

Before anyone could do or say anything Natsuki bolted off in the opposite direction. Mai was struck dumb, left with nothing but a sore arm where her friend used to be just a moment before.

"Seitokaichou." Disoriented, Mai forgot how to bow or great properly. Shizuru herself was still gaping in the direction Natsuki fled.

"She really didn't want to be examined." The freshman mumbled more to herself. She grinned dumbly at her senior.

"It sure looks like it." The president agreed. "But...the nursery is in that direction anyway." She added mirthfully, touching her chin with a slender finger.

"Oh." _No wonder the halls were so empty._ Mai thought. She bowed deeply and swiftly before running off to catch up with her friend.

The red head looked expectantly at Shizuru, who just tipped her head slightly on one side.

 _What an interesting pair!_ She thought.


	4. Anemia I

Second _left, right, left again down the stairs...where the heck am I?_ Natsuki tried to mentally remap her way but it was useless. The shock had put her in a trance and before she knew it she was completely lost. What was in that woman's mind anyway so carelessly walking the school's halls after what she did to Natsuki. She scanned the corridor. There were class rooms on both sides but it all seemed long deserted.

 _Ok_ , _don't panic. I just have to find a window and figure out where I am._ In that quietness she heard a shuffle, as if the wind moved a heavy curtain. She walked in the direction of the sound, hoping to find a window view to the outside. She was sure that Mai was pissed off at her by now, or at the very least worried.

 _Tch...a dead end again._ She scratched her head in annoyance. When she turned around to walk back she felt the floor move under her feet. She started sinking into it like she would in a deep puddle of mud. Her heart rushed in her throat blocking whatever screams would come out. Just a moment later Natsuki looked down to see her feet perfectly stable and planted on the ground. She grasped her uniform over her heart, breathing heavily.

 _What on..._ Her trail of thought was interrupted when the walls started changing shape, moving, coming to life. Her knees felt weak and Natsuki shook in terror. Hands and other body parts came reaching out for her. Backing away from one wall, the other wall grabbed onto her in the same manner. She yanked herself away with a whimper and dropped her bag. This couldn't be happening, none of it could be real. Her legs started moving before her mind did.

"Hime sama...Ohime sama..." The walls cried out in a deafening hum.

"Touch me...hold me...ohime sama!" The hands that reached Natsuki grabbed her and pulled her towards the living wall.

"Hime sama,please!"

"Let go. H-Heeelp! Anyone...please!" Natsuki's voice came out strangled but she managed to scream for help although she didn't hope for any. She kicked and tossed but where she escaped some grasps, others took over, begging, crying, entrapped in a different realm.

"Love me...consume me. Hime sama.!" Arms felt at her breasts, around her waist and thighs, mouths and fingers touched her neck, hands pulled her hair and clothes. The wall looked like it was about to incorporate her.

 _No...please...let go. I can't breath...I can't._ Natsuki's vision, blurred with tears, strained to look for something to grip and hold on to. Through the haziness a hand reached for her but she felt too exhausted to grab it. Her body was paralyzed by the extraordinary pressure and pain that pulled her in like a spiral. It looked like the hand that was offered belonged to her mirrored image. The face of her other self was eerily calm and infinitely kinder than she'd ever looked. When she mustered enough power to reach back with an arm, the wall's hands covered it and pulled it back.

"Stay with us, love us, ohime sama."

"Nnngh..." With one last effort she threw herself in the direction of the salvaging hand and grasped it. It was so warm that her chest constricted and tears came back anew in her emerald eyes. This time, Natsuki slid out of the terrifying grasps with no opposition and fell on the floor, short of breath and trembling like a new born calf. There was no trace of anyone being there, besides her.

Weak and disoriented, she tried to stand but fell back on her knees and hands several times before finally stumbling to her feet. There was a high pitched hissing in her ears and her uniform stuck to her perspired back. In the heat of the summer she had to wear a long sleeved undershirt to cover her bruised wrists.

Down the desolate hall of horrors, Natsuki spotted an open door. With wavering steps, she reached it and peeked inside cautiously. There was a book case on one wall, a long table in the middle of the room and a small desk by the window. Natsuki walked in, one slow step after another. The wind blew and moved the curtains, sounding like what the freshman heard in the beginning. She faintly registered the sound of the creaking wood floor coming from behind.

"So you found it." Came the president's sultry voice. The freshman snapped around and green met ruby. How much more could her heart be taking before it would come out splattering blood, she wondered. She backed away from the other woman until she stumbled into a trash bin, lost her balance and fell flat on her bottom.

"What's going on in this school?" She yelled, her nerves stretched to their limit. "Who are you? What is this place?" Her hair a damp mess, stuck to her face, in her mouth, over her neck. Shizuru licked her lips tasting the fear in the air. She smelled the blood pounding in Natsuki's veins, young and sweet.

 _Oh..._ Only then the older girl observed the cuts and scrapes on Natsuki's knees. The reason why the air reeked with heavy iron. Natsuki had also cracked her arcade. Strands, darker then the bottom of the ocean, mingled with the thick, sticky red at her brow. Shizuru tried to steady her breath but wave after wave of pleasant warmth shook her body. But it wasn't exactly right, this hunger of hers. Usually she didn't have a hard time keeping it in check. In her long life she learned her weaknesses and conquered them. Her eyes glowed bright red and her mouth watered so much that she had to gulp every few seconds. She tried to still herself by looking away, her arms hugging her upper body. Natsuki's chest rose and fell at the same pace with hers, her face blushed to the tips of her ears and down her neck.

"What is going on? ah hah...what did you do to me?!" She could hardly put words to her storming thoughts. Was she drugged again? But how? Impossible. Then what made her squirm and tingle so? The two girls were plugged to each other, with each breath, Shizuru could feel her skin heating and her hairs standing as if Natsuki's words brushed directly over it. She pushed her thighs together, under the layers of clothes her breasts felt painfully constrained. The president wanted to scream in frustration.

 _Not only do they look the same but...now this._ She trembled and smiled sickly after.

"Younnng...you look just like her." Shizuru managed trying not to growl. "I was so surprised, ah!...hah...when I saw you at the welcoming party." She panted.

"What are you on about? This is completely weird..." _Have I lost my mind?_ The freshman wondered.

"Sa-Saeko sensei...you look just like her. So I had to hahng...to make sure." If Shizuru thought that explained anything she was too lost in her own fever but Natsuki's eyes shot up when she heard that name.

"But, your blood is...your blood is different." She looked for support on the metal table but ended up leaning over it with her torso and arms flush against the surface. She enjoyed the cold feeling against her raging blush. Her honey colored tresses cascaded around her shoulders and in her face.

"You knew my mother?" There was hope in Natsuki's voice. Her senior gasped.

Shizuru drew a shaky breath. Even after her death Saeko was still causing problems for her. She arched under Natsuki's intense stare. This young, virbant being pinned her down with her predatory eyes. The freshman had no idea about the look on her face but she felt it between her thighs and in her tight chest. A wanton feeling of ridiculous proportions. Just like the crying and the moaning in those walls it was in plain sight, her desire for the other woman.

"Did you?...know my mother?" All Natsuki could do in her state was to crawl on the floor, although her knees hurt and her palms felt sticky with sweat. She made her way towards the older woman, dragging herself on all fours.

"Stay away. Don't come any closer." Her senior begged but her knees bucked, her hands clenched and unclenched while her nails dug in the flesh of her palms. Then she felt it, without even touching a drop of blood, she felt it pushing downwards and against her lips. She swallowed hard at the thick saliva. Dusty books, clipped papers and a metal support were swooshed to the side and unto the floor when Natsuki reached her side and pulled herself up by pawing at the senior's uniform.

"That's...hah...my line." The dark haired girl husked. Her hands traveled from Shizuru's shoulders to her arms and further down. Fingers snaked around the president's wrists holding her in place. Their hips were tightly pressed together with the blonde's behind hotly snuggled into Natsuki. The older girl was at her limit just from being held like that. She couldn't understand but her hazy mind had shut down any logical thought.

To be continued...


End file.
